In one method of belt manufacture, a continuous belt sleeve is formed and a plurality of belt preforms with square or rectangular cross section are separated therefrom. Individual belt preforms are entrained upon spaced pulleys, at least one of which is driven to cause the belt to travel at a predetermined speed. As the belt is travelling, cutting units simultaneously shape the belt side edges to a desired configuration. Upon completion of the cutting operation, the belt is removed from the pulleys and another belt preform is substituted.
The efficiency of the above method hinges on the speed at which preforms are delivered to the pulleys and finished belts are removed therefrom and replaced by another preform. Heretofore, generally the delivery of preforms to the pulleys and/or the removal of the completed belts have been manually carried out, which severely limits production capability for a system.